Talk:Sento Kiryu
Judging by his full legit appearance, I can see him as a spiritual successor of W & Drive for some reasons on his design-wise & equipments. From W: Similar Half-Form Changes & Two Transformation Equipment Insert into 1 Transformation Belt Driver. Cloned Suit for all Riders within the series, such as Clothes. Some suit design also count as W Riders. Then From Drive: Similar Designs (Parabolic Suit, Helmet, Eye Visor, & Form Exchange) as Type Speed/Dead Heat/Special. July 14, 2017 3:47 PM ScottKazama (talk) Trivia I recently noticed that Build's main form bears a strong resemblance to Double's HeatTrigger Form Mantor98741 (talk) 02:22, July 27, 2017 (UTC) :I and many others noticed this immediately. Kikaider, too. —BioniclesaurKing4t2 - "Hello, I'm the Doctor. 02:07, August 6, 2017 (UTC) Transformation Announcements Guys, scans for the transformation announcements of Build's forms came out. Here's what they are: *RabbitTank: Rabbit! Tank! Best Match! Are you ready? Moonsaults of Steel! Rabbit-Tank! Yay! *GorillaMond: Gorilla! Diamond! Best Match! Are you ready? Shining Destroyer! Gorilla-Mond! Yay! *HarinezumiTank: Harinezumi! Tank! Are you ready? Harinezumi-Tank! *Driver Finisher: Ready go! Vortex Finish! Yay! *Weapon Finisher: Ready go! Vortex Break! Source:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=INrKoLqTVIw Now I'm starting to feel as though we're going to have form announcements similar to Kamen Rider OOO, and Ultraman Geed.Legognocchi101 (talk) 12:47, August 1, 2017 (UTC) Build's civilian name Can someone unlock this so that I can add his name if possible? If not, can someone else do it out there? His name is Sento Kiryu. I just saw it on the talk page and the official trailer for Kamen Rider Build. AlexTheUltimateInovator97 (talk) 10:34, August 2, 2017 (UTC) GorillaMond Ex-Aid 44 *Can someone please add that Build GorillaMond appears in Ex-Aid Episode 44? Thank you. DriverBlast17 (talk) 02:12, August 20, 2017 (UTC) Form Titles In past seasons we've had special names for forms: Gaim Arms, Drive Types, Ghost Damashii, Ex-Aid Gamers and Levels. I know "Best Match" is a term for Build, but is it actually a part of the forms' official label names, or is it just descriptive? Like, is it just "Build RabbitTank form", or is it "Build RabbitTank Best Match" or something? Do we know yet? —BioniclesaurKing4t2 - "Hello, I'm the Doctor. 22:48, August 24, 2017 (UTC) Watch In the café,we can see Kiryu's watch with a lots of calulations instead of numbers and I hope someone can help me to solve the problems on it. (Zarc4d (talk) 09:35, September 6, 2017 (UTC)) I think I can help with some of them. 3x3 is obviously 9, the square root of 4 is 2, 16/2 is 8, tan(45) is 1, 198 divided by 66 is 3 I think, ln(e^4) is gonna be 4, and I think -8=2-X must be 10. Don't know what's 0b, 3!, and the problem for 12, but I can figure out their answers by just looking at their positions. Question is, how do I solve those three? I knew (X^2)=(3^2)+(4^2) before, but I forgot how to do that one, so I need to practice again. (EDIT: I remember now. That last one is multiply 3 and 4 by the second power (3X3 and 4X4), then add them together and take the result's square root, and you get the value of x, which in this case is 5.) Hope what I managed to get helps though. AlexTheUltimateInovator97 (talk) 09:55, September 6, 2017 (UTC) * 3! = 1*2*3, 0b is hex, I think and 12 is 1100 - binary system. Shaman-aka-King (talk) 10:01, September 6, 2017 (UTC) what about the one in the 7th position(6.9 or g)?(Zarc4d (talk) 14:25, September 6, 2017 (UTC)) 6.9 with a line over the 9 is a shorter way of writing 6.99999999999(nine goes to infinity). Mathematicians would just round it up to 7. GuillermoIE (talk) 14:31, September 6, 2017 (UTC) so what's that symbol between 66 and 198? (Zarc4d (talk) 15:18, September 6, 2017 (UTC)) It's a division symbol. 198 divided by 66 is 3. GuillermoIE (talk) 18:37, September 6, 2017 (UTC) and what the small 2 next to 1100 means? (Zarc4d (talk) 08:04, September 9, 2017 (UTC)) :-8=2-x --> -8=-x+2 --> (Subtract 2 from both sides) --> -10=-x --> (divide each side by -1) 10=x (or, x=10 if you prefer to write it that way) Some of Transformation annoucement using "Yay" word I think not all Build henshin sounds says "yeah" in the end of transformation announcement. Some of Best Match Forms like RabbitTank, GorillaMond, RocketPanda, GoldScorpion, PhoenoxRobo, DogMic, BeetleCamera, KeyDragon, UniRaser, and SameBike uses "yay" word. And in MagGhost Form, the transformation announcement has more unique phrase "Yay-he-he-he" just like laughing ghost. I hear all transformation sounds in my headphone. Snake888 (talk) 05:48, October 12, 2017 (UTC)Snake888 (talk) 05:55, October 12, 2017 (UTC) Why do we have links to these weapons? Why do we have links to weapon articles such as the Harinezumi Spine Knuckle. I mean what's the point having a link to an article that would just amount to a sentence of information that could be put the article. Doesn't it strike anyone else as unnecessary to have these links when the abundance of red links in the article are a bit of eyesore. I honestly think we should remove the links that pertain to weapons that are physical apart of the forms. Your thought? Jmhinga (talk) 06:01, October 27, 2017 (UTC)Jmhinga Form name spelling Anyone else here think that the spelling of some of the forms is just getting ridiculous, and that someone should tell Toei? Because the fact that the form Build gains in episode 12 is spelled with a y instead of an h is really starting to annoy the heck out of me.Legognocchi101 (talk) 22:52, November 26, 2017 (UTC) RabbitTank Sparkling I found the sound for RabbitTank Sparkling from Ganbarizing. Source:https://youtu.be/Oxx5ARU1Lwk Sheihou (talk) 16:15, November 28, 2017 (UTC) Character History How come no one is adding the character history after the events of Episode 2? We’re thirteen episodes in already, and we only have the events in Sento’s life up to Episode 2? Really? (above comment unsigned) :At least it's better than getting a different titled subsection for each episode even when they're nothing but trivial events. When it comes to main characters, I think their stories should be character-based summaries, not a step-by-step guide throughout the whole season, like many editors try making it. Save that stuff for the episode pages, not the character bios. —BioniclesaurKing4t2 - "Hello, I'm the Doctor. 20:29, December 7, 2017 (UTC) Total Recall Reference Yesterday i saw the 1990 film Total Recall and i noticed that Sento/Katsuragi is very similar to the protagonist Douglas Quaid/Hausser as both worked for their respective villain groups in their original identities but for an unknown reason they had their memories erased and identities changed and after they find the truth about themselves they refuse to return to their old selves and decide to do the right thing in their current identities. Mantor98741 (talk) 20:09, December 19, 2017 (UTC) :That might be a good reference. Legognocchi101 (talk) 00:24, January 9, 2018 (UTC) Potential Final Form Check this out: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nfjn8-VtyyI Legognocchi101 (talk) 23:16, December 27, 2017 (UTC) GorillaTelevi/RabbitTelevi I have no idea how to deal with the forms template so here's a video with GorillaTelevi in it from Ganbarizing if anyone wants to add it https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ioNPbmxMFQ4 RabbitTelevi appears one video earlier, with the FullBottles given to Cross-Z Charge, here https://youtu.be/L1zyR2vT3io?t=1m6s -BlazeZankantou (talk) 12:59, December 29, 2017 (UTC) Possible Final Form? What do you think of this image? :We are not posting fakes and assumptions. Period. Shaman-aka-King (talk) 05:38, January 28, 2018 (UTC) As many others have said time and time again before, the authenticity of this cannot be confirmed and as such we are not accepting the image. Anyone else who continues to pursue the matter will be blocked. I may not think it's fake either, but he's right that we can't confirm if it's real or not either. So if you wanna add that at all, you need to wait first for confirmation that it can be real or not instead of posting it without more concrete evidence. AlexTheUltimateInovator97 (talk) 15:46, January 28, 2018 (UTC) My answer was right... Christian3222 (talk) 07:18 February 9, 2018 (UTC) Hazard Form I just figured out that the hazard forms are just like their best match counterparts with just the stats doubled. Sheihou (talk) 16:37, February 13, 2018 (UTC) If that's the case, and the numbers stick accordingly, do we already have the stats for any other possible Hazard form Sento could access, as long as the form has already debuted? Tengen Toppa Lazengann (talk) 18:07, February 13, 2018 (UTC) Although the jumping isn't double, yeah we do. Sheihou (talk) 18:00, February 13, 2018 (UTC) Could we go ahead and add stats for SmaphoWolf Hazard, or would that be considered conjecture? Tengen Toppa Lazengann (talk) 18:07, February 13, 2018 (UTC) Turtle On the Best Matches section,where was Turtle?.I couldnt find him in the Ganbarizing forms section? --NightRogueSwoopsForBlood0315 (talk) 11:14, February 24, 2018 (UTC) :It's under the "Special" tab. (Until next time... Anon e Mouse Jr.) Anon e Mouse Jr. (talk) 12:09, February 24, 2018 (UTC) Stats Should we change Sento's Stats to match his Hazard Level 7 status? Sheihou (talk) 14:02, February 20, 2019 (UTC)